


The Logistics of Movie Magic

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: "We want to attempt the Spider-Man kiss, so we thought that one of us could hook our legs over the fire escape and the other could stand on the level below it,” Troy explained. He was currently standing with one foot inside their apartment and one foot out the window, much to Annie’s dismay.“It seemed like the easiest solution and authentic enough to the source material,” Abed added.Annie walks in on her roommates attempting to perform a questionable stunt.
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Annie Edison & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	The Logistics of Movie Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rustyanklebraclet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustyanklebraclet/gifts).



> prompt: "What are you doing?"

“What are you doing?!” Annie exclaimed, frantically waving her arms to get her roommates’ attention. They both turned to face her and looked at her as if she was an oncoming train and they were deer grazing by the tracks.

“Well, we want to attempt the Spider-Man kiss, so we thought that one of us could hook our legs over the fire escape and the other could stand on the level below it,” Troy explained. He was currently standing with one foot inside their apartment and one foot out the window, much to Annie’s dismay.

“It seemed like the easiest solution and authentic enough to the source material,” Abed added.

“Is there...I don’t know, maybe a safer way you guys could do it? One that doesn’t involve hanging off of the fire escape?” Annie asked hopefully.

“Hm...I suppose that we could use our bunk bed,” Abed reasoned.

Troy gasped. “Our bunk bed! How did we not think of that yet?”

“I did. I just wanted to utilize the old brick wall outside as a background,” Abed said.

Annie shook her head as Troy climbed back through the window and latched it shut. “That seems like a better idea. And maybe I could sit on the top bunk and hold your legs down so that you won’t fall? And help you back up when you’re done?” she suggested.

Abed nodded. “That seems like a much better idea. Reduces our chances of injury.”

“Great. I’m happy to help,” Annie said with an incredibly relieved smile.

“ _I’m_ happy that you were here to say something before one of us fell off the fire escape. And that you’ll still help us do it!” Troy said cheerfully.

“Of course. Now, the question is...do we take our bed into the Dreamatorium? Or do we make do with our room?” Abed wondered aloud.

“I don’t know, it would be kind of cool to render the environment in the Dreamatorium to make it more realistic...” Troy said.

“Hey, Annie, want to help us move the bunk bed?”

Her smile widened, knowing that this would likely be the start of one of their many great adventures. “Of course I do.”

“I’m glad to have your commitment early, because we’ll probably have to take the whole thing apart and put it back together,” Abed noted as he stepped into him and Troy’s makeshift room. “This might take a while.”

“That’s okay!” Annie quickly assured him, “I don’t care if it takes forever as long as I get to spend time with you guys.”

Her statement elicited an audible “aw” from Troy, who stepped over to wrap her up in a tight hug. Abed quickly joined his roommates, delicately placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

“Maybe when it’s all done, we can rotate and each take turns being Spider-Man and Mary Jane!” Troy enthusiastically suggested.

Annie laughed as he let her go and Abed set to work inspecting the bunk bed. “That sounds great, Troy. Just...promise that you won’t let me fall when I’m Spider-Man.”


End file.
